elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гильдия магов (Daggerfall)
Mages Guild |Игра = Daggerfall |Лидер2 = |Изображение = |Лидер1 = Архимаг |Локация = Расположена во всех городах залива Илиак |Знаменитые личности = ---- |Вступительный квест = |Члены фракции = Балтам Греймен, Попудакс}} Гильдии магов расположены во всех крупных городах залива Илиак. Стать членом этой уважаемой организации нетрудно, если есть изначальные способности, но крайне сложно, если их нет. Успешная карьера в Гильдии открывает начинающему заклинателю доступ к созданию магических предметов и заклинаний, вызову Повелителей Даэдра и мгновенной телепортации в любую точку континента. Самые простые задания, которые можно выполнять, не сходя с места — это «охрана великого мага Абракадабра Белибердана, пока он находится в трёхчасовом трансе, от убийц». Убийцы эти являются источником лёгких и быстрых денег и хорошей экипировки, а для выполнения задания достаточно отдохнуть три часа, а потом пару раз махнуть мечом. Но не стоит самостоятельно нарушать покой охраняемого мага! Вышвырнут из гильдии и не посмотрят на ранг… Стоит отметить, что часто встречающиеся квесты в духе «наложить на кого-то заклинание такое-то» требуют именно указанных заклинаний из числа стандартных. Собственные творения с теми же эффектами в данной ситуации не годятся. Ещё один распространённый вид лёгких заданий — эскорт какого-либо персонажа. А вот стандартные предложения «пойти в локацию такую-то и принести предмет такой-то» или же «убить кого-либо» лучше отвергать сходу, благо ни к каким санкциям это не приводит. Некоторые квесты требуют применения специфических заклинаний. Это должны быть стандартные заклинания, купленные в Гильдии магов. Поиск ингредиентов может представлять трудности, так как почти все они (особенно кровь) выглядят как стандартные элементы оформления подземелий. Квесты для не членов гильдии right * «One of our books is missing…» — (репутация любая); нужно вернуть украденную книгу. Для этого необходимо поспрашивать в городе об информаторе и поговорить с ним, чтобы узнать имя и местонахождение вора. Стандартное исследование подземелий. * «I do have a small task that needs to be done…» или «I do have a small job that nobody else is willing to do…» — (репутация любая); нужно найти и принести ингредиент. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Наградой послужит отметка на карте местонахождения какого-нибудь подземелья. * «…if you would be willing to chase down an escaped experiment…» — (репутация любая); нужно найти и убить сбежавшего импа. Стандартное исследование подземелий. * «…I have something that I need done that I don't really want anyone else in the guild to find out about…» — (репутация любая); нужно найти и вернуть книгу (или свиток). Не стоит её читать, если нет желания получить сюрприз. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Квесты для членов гильдии * «We need you to get a rare ingredient that is hidden away in a nearby dungeon…» или «One of our more brilliant students is absolutely mad for something called …» — (репутация любая); нужно найти и принести ингредиент. Стандартное исследование подземелий. * «…is there anything more exasperating than the discovery that the mummy wrappings you were planning on using in a potion have gone all sort-of green?» или «…I'm working on a formula that calls for a goodly piece of …» — (репутация любая); нужно найти и убить мумию. С тела нежити можно взять нужные для выполнения задания бинты. Стандартное исследование подземелий. * «…Noble has sponsored the Guild in many of our enterprises…» или «If you are capable of casting the standard circinate spell Sleep…» — (репутация любая); нужно пойти в указанное место и использовать на нужном человеке стандартное заклинание сна (ориг. Sleep). Убедитесь, что у вас хватит на это маны. * «…As the premier research institution in the Empire of Tamriel…» или «The Mages Guild of has an exciting opportunity to benefit from the work of…» — (репутация любая). Довольно проблемный квест. Надо принести документы с исследованиями. Также их хочет получить Тёмное Братство. Из-за бага иногда их письмо приходит после выполнения квеста. Если отдать документы Тёмному Братству, они могут выдать фальшивый документ. Если исследования не достанутся Братству, то репутация протагониста в этой фракции понизится. * «…I need someone who can cast the Open spell…» — (репутация любая); нужно пойти в указанный дом и использовать на одном из ящиков стандартное заклинание «Открыть» (ориг. Open). После этого может произойти следующее: ** в ящике найдётся немного конфетти, ** появится имп, ** найдётся палочка (её нужно использовать, чтобы вызвать монстра), ** появятся несколько крыс или летучих мышей. * «…I am perplexed. Perhaps you can help me with some research…» или «…if the internal azimuthal vectors really do cross at the anterior pole…» — (репутация любая); нужно найти предмет. Протагонисту назовут два места: в одном из них встретится какой-либо персонаж, в другом найдётся фрагмент каталога. Иногда нужную информацию удастся получить у персонажа (в обмен на выполнение квеста), иногда эту же информацию можно узнать из каталога. Лучше всего идти к персонажу и выполнить для него квест (принести ингредиенты). Наградой послужит нужная информация и немного денег, либо перемещение в комнату с фрагментом каталога. Самое сложное — уложиться в отведённое на квест время. * «…one of our experiments has prematurely evacuated our laboratory…» или «Actually, we have had a bit of excitement in this dull old place lately…» — (репутация 10 или выше); нужно убить атронаха. Стандартное исследование подземелий. * «…The Mages Guild is in need of someone to guard the tonight…» или «The Guildhall — how should one put this…» — (репутация 10 или выше); нужно охранять здание гильдии в течение трёх часов, начиная с полуночи. Придётся убить четырёх воров. Наградой послужит драгоценный камень. Также можно забрать охраняемый предмет себе, если у протагониста хватит сил разобраться с рыцарями, которые за ним придут, но это провалит квест. * «…You are loyal member of the Mages Guild, are you not…» — (репутация 11 или выше); нужно убить мага. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Наградой послужит магический предмет. Если пощадить мага, то через несколько недель протагонист получит письмо от него. Далее возможны варианты: *# нужно встретиться с посланцем в одной из таверн (это атронах с надписью «ударь меня»), после необходимо отправиться в Башню Диренни на острове Балфиера, найти там мага и получить награду; *# нужно встретиться с магом в таверне. Далее необходимо отыскать в Гильдии магов карту с местонахождением подземелья. В нём найдётся ключ от другого подземелья, в котором нужно помочь магу отыскать предмет. Этот вариант может быть с багами. * «…I am , servant to the mighty …» или «It is a very great honor, my dear …» — (репутация 20 или выше); нужно охранять мага, спящего магическим сном, в течение трёх часов с момента получения квеста. Придётся убить трёх Ночных клинков. Наградой послужит магический предмет. Если попытаться заговорить с магом, квест будет провален. * «Doubtless, you have heard of the crazed wizard …» или «The people of have been demanding that the Mages Guild take a stand against the mad wizard…» — (репутация 20 или выше); нужно убить сумасшедшего мага. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Наградой послужит магический предмет. Также на 10 пунктов поднимется репутация протагониста у правителя той провинции, где протагонист находится в данный момент. * «Are you ? The ?» — (репутация 21 или выше); нужно поговорить с Акорити в храме и с указанным представителем знати. Теперь можно либо спасти любовницу дворянина из подземелья (наградой послужат деньги), либо доставить Оракула из указанного храма (это поднимет репутацию протагониста у королевы Сентинеля Акорити). Можно сделать и то и другое (сначала спасти любовницу), если на всё хватит времени. * «We need someone to kill a rogue imp» — (репутация 30 или выше); нужно убить беса во дворце случайного города. * «I'm looking for a mage powerful enough to cast the spell Banish Daedra…» или «Banish Daedra is one of the most difficult…» или «…It is a great irony that summoning a daedra is a relatively simple matter…» — (репутация 40 или выше); нужно пойти в подземелье, найти даэдра, ранить монстра, а затем прочитать выданный протагонисту свиток и применить заклинание «Изгнание даэдра» (ориг. Banish Daedra). На поздних уровнях даэдра являются уровневыми монстрами, так что стоит сохранять игру перед каждым из них. nl:Magiërs Gilde pl:Mages Guild (Daggerfall) uk:Гільдія магів (Daggerfall) Категория:Daggerfall Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Фракции Категория:Фракции (Daggerfall) Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Гильдия магов (Daggerfall)